


Magnetic

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Your touch is magnetic'Cause I can't forget itThere's a power pullin' me back to youAnd baby, I'll let it'Cause you're so magnetic, I get itMagnetic by MONSTA X
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> ** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

It all begins at a Halloween party of a mutual friend. The music is playing loudly, the chatter of the guests mixing up with the scattered notes and vocals. Tacky decor in black, purple, and orange covers the walls and furniture with shapes of bats, pumpkins, and other seasonal images. Everyone is mildly intoxicated but not losing their senses yet; instead, they seem to be heightened. Or maybe it is just Yunho whose senses are spiked and his perception sharper when he looks around the crowd, and his eyes stop on their own at the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen. 

In the most oddly satisfying and aesthetic way, the man that catches Yunho's eyes is dressed as a fairy. He is wearing a light, almost barely-there blouse with countless ruffles from fabric in white and pale lilac. The wings strapped to his back sparkle in the moving lights of the room in iridescent gold and purple. Yunho might be drunk, but he swears for a second they look real. There’s glitter and thin gold strands in the man’s dark brown hair, contrasting with it marvelously. Only the white jeans and sneakers break apart his flawless look, and at the same time, they don’t. Modern fairies exist, right? At least they do for Yunho at that moment.

Downing a glass of the fruity but heavily spirited punch gives Yunho enough courage to make his way over. He nearly runs away when facing the man - his eyes light blue due to contacts, golden glitter framing them, and covering his cheeks. He looks ethereal, and just standing in front of him, Yunho feels cheap in his last moment, half-assed vampire costume, which is just a cloak, fancier shirt, and some fake blood smeared on his lips. But the moment they strike a simple conversation, he feels like the most important person on the planet.

San’s - the name that so wonderfully fits the mountain fairy before him - eyes sparkle as he looks only at Yunho when they talk. He has the brightest smile, dimples appearing in his cheeks, and even though Yunho can swear the alcohol has worn off, he still feels dizzy just by looking at San. He laughs at the awkward puns Yunho makes, and when one of them slips past unnoticed, Yunho’s expression dropping, his hand rests on top of Yunho’s in the most calming but exciting way.

His touch is warm, his hands soft and small in comparison to Yunho’s but not feminine one bit. He looks up at Yunho with a whole galaxy in his eyes, not contained even by the fake eye color he is now sporting, and Yunho gravitates to him like a planet towards a star. The oddest magnetism brings them closer and closer until their lips touch for the shortest moment. There is a quiet conversation between their eyes before Yunho takes a firm hold of San’s hand, and they both make their way through the hallway while the party stays behind them.

The first unlocked and empty room is their chosen hideout. They have no clue what kind of place it is, and they do not care at all as they stumble in it. Yunho’s back is pressed against the door the moment it shuts, the smaller man taking full control of the kiss, and Yunho would be the biggest liar if he wouldn’t admit he loves it. His hands fiddle with the lock on the door until it clicks shut, and they can continue moving around the now secluded space. Their lips don’t lose each other’s even for a moment while they stumble around, stopping only when the back of San’s legs hit something that seems to be a lonely sofa.

There is barely any light coming into the room from the gap underneath the door and between the half-shut blinds on the window. But at this moment, it seems enough. With a bit of push and pull, they end up on the sofa, Yunho pinned underneath San. As he looks up at the real-life fairytale creature peering down at him, he feels a rush of pride going through him as he is the one who captured this ethereal being tonight. 

The music playing loudly outside is their biggest help as their voices get dangerously loud soon. The thin blouse San is wearing lets Yunho’s hands in and on his skin as easily as if it isn’t even there. He shivers and exhales slowly underneath Yunho’s touch, and it is the most fascinating but wonderful feeling. He wishes he could take it off, but they are, sadly, not in a position to get too comfortable. It is probably his biggest regret as San’s touch underneath Yunho’s shirt is so exciting he would love to bask in it longer, to drag the foreplay out more - exploring each other

It’s messy and sloppy, none of them truly counting on such an encounter. A lonely condom from Yunho’s wallet and saliva is all they have to work with at this moment. But there is this magnetic eagerness filling the room more and more, and it seems more than enough. They don’t measure how much time it takes until San is in Yunho’s lap, the latter resting his back against the back of the sofa. His left hand has a firm grip on his fairies bare ass as the latter moves possibly too slowly, too comfortably for their situation but, damn, it feels good.

They lose their calm and composure soon enough, everything getting more and more rushed. Their kisses are hungrier and wilder, hands grabbing onto hair and clothes - anywhere where they can grab a hold on. Their movements are erratic, and there is this obscene sound of skin meeting skin in the air alongside long, loud moans and groans. And precisely then Yunho wishes there would be more light in the room to see the magical creature before him fully.

San’s blouse is unbuttoned, revealing his smooth skin and toned body. The wings are still on his shoulders, fluttering wildly with each of his movements, the glitter on them, and in his hair blinding even in the twilight of the room. His lips are covered in red from the fake blood on Yunho’s mouth, while Yunho’s fingertips are definitely covered in glitter from holding San’s delicate face and running his fingers through his hair. They both, especially San, look like the perfect hot mess, and that is something Yunho would love to remember more clearly.

Time is not a concept for them, and they have no clue how long it takes for them to reach a climax with less than a few thrusts apart. The cheap cloak from Yunho’s outfit is used to clean them up and then lands in the trashcan in the corner of the room. It is bittersweet when they help each other button up their shirts, buckle their belts, fix the messed up the strands of hair fallen out of place, and cleaning off glitter and fake blood. They stand at the door, hand in hand, and completely silent, waiting for something. 

The something comes in the form of San, suggesting they exchange numbers. It is not even a question, and Yunho is ready to write San’s down the very second. He silently wishes he could freeze that moment in time as the second the last number is written down and the door clicks open, the Halloween fantasy fades.

The party is still in full force, and it doesn’t seem like anyone has noticed their absence. San has swept away in a conversation almost the very instant, and he barely has a second to turn to Yunho and wave a quick goodbye before they part their ways. The fairy is swept away from Yunho, and he remains standing still at the edge of the buzzing crowd before he can get back into his rhythm and return to his friend group. It all could end there, but the Halloween fairy is not leaving Yunho’s mind.

Days pass forming weeks, but he still has San on his mind whether he is passing hours in the office or wasting time at home. Even when out with friends, he swears he catches a glimpse of the man here and there, but he knows it is just wishful thinking. Who would have thought that a quick hook-up would be so impactful? It isn’t even guaranteed San feels the same or even similar. But it does not help, though.

When week two and a half rolls around, Yunho can no longer stand it and finally dares to text his long gone fairy. He doesn’t expect a response, but when he receives one, he feels like a giddy kid in highschool getting a message from his crush. The simple ‘hi there’ from San gives him enough of a boost to ask him out. It’s nothing explicit; it is not meant to be - just going out for drinks - but this time, the answer takes longer to come, and at one point, he is sure he won’t get one. He does, however.

It is a bit uncertain, more consisting of an explanation about San’s complicated work schedule than anything, his shift work not being very stable when it comes to certain hours. However, it ends with an agreement to meet. The hour is late, and the place is not the fanciest, but at this point, it doesn’t matter to Yunho, and it doesn’t seem like it matters to San either.

Yunho arrives at the bar straight from the office, still wearing his work suit - the jacket, the shirt, the tie, the full ensemble. San looks much more casual, but Yunho can’t take his eyes off him. There’s a leather jacket sitting on his shoulders, a black hoodie underneath it, combined with dark jeans and boots. There are a couple of simple necklaces around his neck that shine from the neckline of his hoodie, matching the silver hoops in his ears. There’s no glitter on his face or in his hair, the blue contacts are gone too, but just maybe he looks even better like this to Yunho.

Both of them sit at the counter and order a beer, Yunho insisting on paying, and continue to small talk from now three weeks ago as if all this time between their two meetings never happened. San still laughs at Yunho’s jokes, his eyes having the same shine or even brighter one than before, but there seems to be something he is not saying. On the one hand, Yunho wishes it would have been left unsaid, but when the words leave San’s lips, they can’t be taken back.

“I… I am not really looking for a relationship right now,” he looks at the half-empty beer glass on the counter. “I barely have time for myself, let alone someone else,” he continues, his finger running around the edge of the glass. 

“I get it,” Yunho blurts out even though he honestly doesn’t. “I am kind of the same as just life, in general, takes up so much time and energy,” he continues and can’t stop the lies falling from his lips. Yes, he is busy, but somehow his busy self still finds time to daydream about the Halloween encounter weeks ago, and he indulges in such daydreams almost daily. He definitely has time for someone else.

“I’m glad someone gets it. My friends just say I’m scared and stupid,” San smiles faintly and turns to Yunho, resting his hand on Yunho’s knee. “Thanks,” he says, his eyes sparkling in such hypnotizing manner Yunho is drawn closer instantly. The way San’s tongue darts out between his lips for a second does not help their shared magnetism, but thankfully, San thinks a bit more clearly than Yunho. He moves away as he himself has leaned closer too, and grabs Yunho’s hand dragging him to the back of the bar.

This simultaneously becomes a highpoint and low point of Yunho’s life as he holds onto San’s hips, thrusting into the man while hiding in a bathroom stall at a bar.

He couldn’t and can’t resist the pull towards San. It took as little as for their lips to touch, San pulling him closer by his tie before they stumbled backward into the stall. He can’t fight back as his back clad in quite expensive suit presses against the locked stall door. San fiddles with his belt and pants, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, until he can get Yunho’s cock out of the slacks and into his mouth. Yunho almost wishes San still had glitter in his hair as looking down on the man as he works his lips around Yunho’s dick would be even more visually stunning than it is now. He runs his fingers to the dark locks and wishes this experience wouldn't be rushed, yet it is.

The sound of someone walking in and then walking out makes them froze for good 4 minutes before they continue. This time as well, they do not have anything more to work with compared to their first encounter, but there is once more this rush, this need with an extra layer of adrenaline. Soon San rests against the opposite wall with his forearms, his ass pushed back, legs spread just enough, and at least this time, there is enough light for Yunho to marvel at sight before him. However, there is not enough time to do so, and he can’t help but feel it is kind of wrong. 

This is not his style, never has been, but painfully, it feels like this is all he can get with San. The latter would deserve so much more than being bent over in the bathroom stall of an average bar. Even what happened in the party is no near what San deserves, but the same thought - maybe this is all they can have together - rushes through Yunho’s head over and over again. 

This time they need to keep their voices down, and it is almost agonizing to do so. Perhaps that is the reason while now getting themselves back together is even more awkward than before - pulling up pants, wiping off the remains of their climaxes. At least that’s what Yunho thinks before San kisses him right when they are about to exit the stall. There is something written in his eyes he obviously wants to say, but he doesn’t, and Yunho doesn’t ask.

They return to their seats but as the half-empty beer glasses are gone, the bartender probably thinking they won’t come back despite Yunho’s coat still on the chair; they head straight outside. The late November winds make both of them shiver, and they both scramble to close their jacket and coat and hide their hands in their pockets. They take a few steps away from the door of the bar and remain standing next to the window that creates a square of yellow light on the pavement.

“It was nice meeting you again,” San speaks first from the shadow of the hood he has put on. 

“Same here,” Yunho nods and lets out a puff of white fog into the chilly air right as the first snowflakes begin to fall.

“If you ever want to meet again, let me know,” the shorter man smiles and takes a step closer to Yunho, pressing a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Have a safe way home,” he adds and is about to turn away to leave, but Yunho catches him by the elbow first. He turns San back to him, and instead of a peck on the cheek, he entirely claims the man’s lips once more. There’s a displeased grunt from someone either leaving or entering the bar, but Yunho doesn’t care one bit. He pulls back on his own terms, but he regrets it instantly as San is holding tightly onto his coat and obviously ready to stay there for a moment longer.

“You too,” he replies to San’s remark said already minutes ago. The shorter man nods with a faint smile on his lips, and lets go of Yunho’s coat. He now turns away completely and begins walking just to stop a bit further ahead to turn back and wave goodbye. Yunho manages to wave back, not even realizing that from the moment he will get home, the probably hardest week of his life will start.

At first, he believes this could have been closure. No relationships, no attachment, nothing to make ‘them’ a thing, but instead of that, his memory replays every single thing about San even more vividly. How he shivers under Yunho’s touch, how his voice breaks in groans, how softly he moans, how eager his kisses always are. Every single moment awake when work is not a priority, and even when it is San is on Yunho’s mind with his dimpled smile and sparkling eyes. 

It’s even worse at night when nothing can distract Yunho, and he fears he will become either an insomniac or fall into a coma as both awake and asleep he can’t keep the sparkling fairy, the boy in the leather jacket out of his mind. He feels like an insane, obsessed creep as he can’t find a place for himself anywhere. For countless times he has picked up his phone to send a message, to call but he has always stopped himself. But one evening it’s not him who can’t take it.

It’s near 1 AM, and Yunho is still wide awake, his hands clenched together tightly to keep them still when a new wave of memories on how San’s skin felt underneath his touch washes over him. He stares at the ceiling and wishes he would have more courage to make a move, even if it would be for just one evening again, but he remains cowardly still. What makes him move is his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He contemplates not checking it as his fingers would itch to write to San, but he picks it up anyway and almost drops it the very second as the message is from San.

‘Hey~ Are you awake?’ reads on the screen and for a second Yunho malfunctions - what to reply, what to say, what to ask - so many questions run through his mind he needs to take a couple of deep breaths before he replies.

‘Hi! I’m awake. What’s up?’ he types and stares at the screen, the response coming faster than he expects.

‘Might sound insane, but maybe you want to meet up? Probably not now because it’s late and I have an early shift but like… soon,’ Yunho needs to read the message twice and rub his eyes before he lets his fingers move on their own.

‘We can meet now if you give me your address. I can go pick you up. We can just drive around. Talk,” Yunho presses 'send' faster than he can manage to register his own words, but he can’t reverse it.

‘Sounds nice. :) <address>,” the reply once more comes surprisingly fast, and Yunho is out of his bed the very second he reads it. He has never gotten dressed this fast - jeans and a hoodie being his choice with the coat on top of it. Neither has he been out of the door and in his car in such record short time either. As the engine roars and the navigation shows the quickest way to the address, San gave, he feels pure excitement rushing through him just from the thought of seeing the fairy-like man again. 

He thanks the late hour and no traffic as well as all the green lights that take him to the given address at record speed. San is already in front of the apartment complex and hurriedly makes his way to the warmth of Yunho’s car. He still is wearing the same leather jacket, a different hoodie underneath, but now combined with a large, purple scarf wrapped around him to the point his eyes barely peek from the edge. 

“Hi,” he murmurs from the scarf, and Yunho can’t help but smile when returning the greeting.

“Any particular destination?” he asks as he the car begins moving, but San just shakes his head, fastening his seatbelt.

“I just… wanted to see you,” he mumbles into the scarf, and Yunho feels his chest tighten, but he does his very best to keep himself together.

“I wanted to see you too,” he smiles once more and just for a second turns to San, who is looking at him with the brightest, light-filled eyes in which Yunho could get lost for days, but he turns back to the road instead. 

Their conversation is as natural as their previous ones. It is filled with jokes and laughter that soon turn into loud singing along with the late radio broadcasting Christmas songs. They are just driving laps around the block, singing their hearts out and laughing at the odd vocal tricks they attempt, and it is probably the best time they have had together. Hours pass faster than ever before, and when it is about to hit 4 AM, they stop in front of the apartment complex where they started.

“Thanks,” San smiles brightly, his cheeks rosy from laughing as he wraps the previously disregarded scarf back around his neck.

“You’re absolutely welcome,” Yunho smiles right back at him, and his heart beats faster just from looking in the star-filled eyes. Their magnetism takes control once more, and in the most natural way, they lean closer to each other. Their lips meet into a kiss, and it is the deepest, most heartfelt one they have shared so far.

San’s hands gently settle on Yunho’s cheeks while the latter has his on San’s waist, pulling him as close as the car salon allows it. It is the wonderful mix of deep and gentle, passionate and calming - the way a perfect kiss should be. The seatbelt on San’s side clicks open, and Yunho uses the chance to pull him even a bit closer but to his surprise, San pulls back instead.

“I need to go,” he whispers, his forehead resting against Yunho’s. “Early shift,” he adds.

“Right,” Yunho nods, and as he probably looks and sounds upset, he earns another kiss before San moves away completely.

“See you later,” his lips twitch to smile, but it falls quickly as if he doesn’t believe his own words.

“Definitely,” Yunho sounds a bit more confident even though he is not. He watches how San gets out of the car and quickly walks to the entrance of the building. As always, he turns around and waves at Yunho, who returns the gesture. San disappears into the building, and there is an incredible weight on Yunho’s chest suddenly as if letting him go like this every single is the dumbest thing he could do. And that is probably true.

The festive cheer swirls in the air more and more as days pass, and the Christmas holidays draw nearer. Yet as days pass, Yunho still has San on his mind - as if that is the only place where he exists, and he is just a fragment of Yunho’s imagination. They have exchanged small, quick messages from time to time, but the pre-holiday workload has actually made them too busy for themselves, let alone someone else. How miserable life could suddenly get when you knew what you were missing out on.

The final report staring at Yunho from his desk is the final drop that makes everything flow over. “Screw it,” he murmurs and grabs his phone opening his conversation with San. He stares at the screen for good two minutes before he dares to write. ‘Hey. Are you free on the 24th or the 25th? At any time,” he hits send and places the phone down, turning back to work, but instead of doing anything he stares at the numbers before him tapping a rhythm on the desk with his pen. 

His phone buzzes and the pen almost flies across the desk as he grabs it. ‘I am free on the 24th from around 3 PM. Why?’ the question is spot on as Yunho hasn’t thought this true. Why is he asking? For once he doesn’t let his doubt stop him and writes back

‘Maybe you would like to meet up for lunch?’ he stares at the phone, squeezing it in his hand to the point he could break it. He stares at the screen, and when a new message arrives, he exhales and leans back in his chair.

‘Sure :)’ reads on the screen, and this is probably the best early Christmas gift Yunho could have asked for. Is he really this desperate to just meet San? At this point - yes. He knows it is extreme and foolish and not rational, but he can’t help it. 

There is a burst of energy after they agree on exactly when and where they could meet - a lovely cafe actually near Yunho’s apartment but also not far from San’s work - and Yunho feels like he could breeze through reports in piles right now. Just minutes ago, he was sure he would have the most miserable Christmas with his mind stuck on his Halloween fairy, but now it seemed to be completely opposite. He almost starts to count hours mentally but refrains from such extreme actions.

As the 24th rolls around, he can’t contain himself and is at the cafe 30 minutes early. He has been thinking of getting San a gift, but he is sure that would be a bit too much. Instead, he has been contemplating asking something. He knows the answer might be hurtful but he needs to ask. It is the time of magic and miracles, so maybe the response would surprise him.

San arrives right on time but still apologizes for making Yunho wait. San has a bag with him, as he explains with his work uniform, and seems a bit scrambled as he takes a seat in front of Yunho, but as soon as San locks eyes with the larger man, he calms down. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, and so is the tip of his nose, his hair a bit of a mess from the wind, but he has never looked happier than at this moment.

They order coffee, the idea of lunch staying as a backup plan, and once more, the conversation develops naturally. It’s a game of catching the right moment for Yunho. He has to ask, or else he will combust from the inside, and at the moment when San’s face has bloomed in the brightest smile, he dares to do so.

“Let’s try it,” he blurts out, and San blinks at him, confused. “Let’s try… having an actual relationship,” he continues, and San’s smile falls a little. He looks away from Yunho and turns his gaze to the table, both of his hands wrapping around his mug.

“Everything is… too much, and we are so busy,” he murmurs, and it sounds more like he is talking himself out of it, not stating facts. Boldly, Yunho reaches his left hand out and takes San’s right one away from the mug and holds it tightly, yet gently. 

“We still somehow find the time. Maybe, if we would try even more, we could find even more of it,” he says, and as pleasant surprise, San squeezes his hand back. 

“And if it doesn’t work out?” San asks, looking at Yunho now. The lighthearted moment they were just having has become serious far too quickly but it is needed.

“At least we tried. It’s better than agonizing day after day. I’ve… I’ve done that a lot. The agonizing part,” he admits as he runs his thumb over the top of San’s hand. 

“Me too,” San smiles, but just barely and Yunho wants to pull him close the very instant but not in the same way as any of the times before. Just hug him, just hold him - that would be enough.

“Then what is your final answer?” he asks, and as San looks at their joined hands and then back at him, smiling wider than before, he already knows the answer.

“Let’s try it then,” he nods, and both of them can’t help but burst out in the brightest smiles. 

They remain in the cafe for a moment longer, their hands linked together on the table, but the more weird stares they get, the less they want to stay there. The wonderful moment shouldn’t be ruined by people - never. So when Yunho offers to move this to his place, San agrees without much thought. 

It has started snowing outside and when they arrive at the apartment they both are covered in a layer of white. Yunho is taken back and stops in his steps, looking at San when he is done with placing his coat away. Countless little snowflakes have landed in San's hair, sparkling in the artificial light of the apartment just like the glitter on their first meeting before they slowly melt. 

“A winter fairy. Unbelievable,” he murmurs, eyes still locked on San as the latter hangs his jacket. He looks back at Yunho with a bit of confusion but when the larger man steps closer, wrapping his arms around San’s waist, he moves closer himself. San is the one who pulls Yunho down for a kiss, and their magnetism takes control once more, making it impossible to pull apart or to stop.

Yunho guides them through the rooms, knowing his own living space well enough to fully focus on San rather than his surroundings. He gets them to the bedroom swiftly, kicking the door shut as they walk in, and this time he is the one who hovers above San when they reach the bed. Finally, he can fully admire each feature on the man’s face closely and carefully. He smoothes strands of hair away from his forehead and first traces the marvelous features with his fingertips before following along with his lips making San giggle.

“Cheesy,” the man laying on the bed laughs as he runs his own fingers through Yunho’s hair, his palms resting on the man’s cheeks.

“Welcome to a relationship with me,” Yunho smiles down at him before both of them are swept away in a kiss again. This time everything is happening exactly the way Yunho prefers it - slowly and with all the possible adoration he can give to someone, receiving the same back.

The rising blizzard behind the window provides a muted white light for them, which more than ever before. Their clothes fully leave their heated bodies, and they take their sweet time, finally exploring, tasting, touching, and experiencing every bit of each other. They don’t keep their voices back, showing which touch gives the most pleasure, which whispers of praise makes them shiver. It almost feels like they are catching up with the missed out chances to explore each other the previous two times.

The bedside drawer finally provides something more to work with in a form of lubricant and more than just one condom, just in case, and that gives so much control and ways to fall apart. Spare to say they are eager to fall to pieces again and again - as many times as they can now when nothing can interrupt them. Even as the night sky prepares a new, deep blue background for the raging blizzard, they still remain in each other's embrace, soft moans continuously spilling from their lips.

Their magnetism keeps them close, and as the snowstorm calms down, they find a safe spot in each other's embrace to finally rest and sleep till the morning light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
